idatenjumpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyoichi Shido
"Roar, Thunder Emperor! Like a bolt of lightning, pierce through the entire universe!" 'Kyoichi Shido '(獅堂京一'', Shidō Kyōichi'') is a male supporting character from the Idaten Jump series. He is Makoto's elder brother. He is very protective towards his sister. In the first few episodes, he used to follow Makoto, Sho, Kakeru and Hosuke but he always kept his distance. His MTB is Thunder Emperor and he is a really good rider, being a trial bike champion.He is so nice and good boy He rode Imperial Tiger when possesed by The Dark Emblem. He stayed in a castle in X-Zone when controlled by The Dark Emblem which is stuck on Imperial Tiger, made him ride the Imperial bike and he left his Thunder Emperor. In one of the episodes, it is revealed that the dark emblem slowly controls him. The transformation to "dark" mode became longer and longer as the dark emblem still stuck on. Appearance Appearance 1: He has golden hair and he usually wears a serious expression on his face, except for when he is thinking. He has emerald green eyes. He wears a sort of deep blue-coloured jacket with light blue sleeves along with elbow-pads and gloves. He wears jeans which are a shade of blue and grey sneakers with light blue stripes. Appearance 2: He wears a yellow and white helmet and a black outfit, with yellow shoulder-pads, elbow-pads and gloves and a large white cape. He wears black pants and brown shoes. Appearance 3: He wears a black robe when controlled by The Dark Emblem. The edge of his hair became maroon and there are dark patches under his eye. Personality He is very serious and hardly ever takes things lightly. He only taught Sho Yamato that how to ride an Idaten Bike. He never smiles, except for a few moments, which are mostly with his sister. He never tell Sho that he is good enough because he want that Sho need more improve. Sho thinks he is very negative and Kyoichi keeps calling him naive. He is friendly with Sho Yamato and also his friend, he cares about Sho and all the people. He always worried about the people . He never thinks about his life, he cares about others' lives more than his own life. He also cares about his sister. His sister also care about him. He is a good MTB rider and a good brother and can be anything that he wants to be. He always supports good people. He always thinks about his goal and his responsibilities. He is cool & he is also a nice person. He always takes right decisions. He is like thunder in a thunderstorm, matching his bike-Thunder Emperor.He is more brave then others Despite his calm nature, he has an apparent fear of birds because he had put bird seeds in his hair when he was a kid so many birds tried to eat the seeds in his hair. After Sho helped him to get out from the control of dark emblem, he thought that it was his mistake that everyone were in serious trouble. He shared his thoughts with his younger sister. But Makoto didn't think so. She was a little upset with Kyoichi's thoughts. She said angrily that she agree with him that it was his mistake. They cannot defeat Sho's father so they should see X-Zone getting destroyed. People who are not serious for MTB riding should not ride bikes he said and now he should prove this. Kyoichi realised that he should now focus how to defeat Team X. He thanked Makoto and said she is a great MTB rider. Role in the plot Kyoichi was given a task by a man in a robe (which was Takeshi Yamato when he was about to lose his contol because of the dark emblem) when he entered the X-Zone. It was to take care of the platinum emblem of Sho's bike , Flame Kaiser and find others riders with Idaten bikes. He acts as a protector of Sho's group and many a times has saved Sho's emblem from getting into wrong hands. He also left marks for Sho's group when they were struggling in the bad weather. He was the first person to tell Sho about what Idaten battle is. He also saved them from the Police Captain's headquaters. He saved Makoto when she was about to fall from a cliff. Gallery 2.png Index.jpg X.jpg Shido.jpg Trivia *He has a fear of birds, including Hosuke. Makoto later reveals that this is due being attacked by birds when he was younger. *He cares a lot for his sister, Makoto Shido. *He is a trial course genius and has won many medals in the real world. *His skills make him almost as powerful as Bloody Fang.His bike is the 2nd idaten bike. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Male